


Sam Thinks He Can Dance

by Deans_Fetish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Sex Toys, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-24
Updated: 2009-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deans_Fetish/pseuds/Deans_Fetish
Summary: Sam thinks he can dance, but Dean's going to give him lessons.





	

The motel room air is stale, the smell of disinfectant still hangs in the air like some cheap ass cologne, and now there an annoying pop song playing way too fucking loud, making me grit my teeth as I watch my little brother turn around and look at me with a grin.

The rope around my bare biceps is digging in almost painfully, as is the rope around my wrists. Little fucker tied them too tight. Well, that's not totally the truth, if I weren't sitting here struggling it probably wouldn't be so bad, but I'm pissed, and he knows it. I saw the way he was flirting with that bar slut, I was watching. What, he doesn't think I can hustle pool and keep an eye on his ass? 

We came back to the room and I was all ready to tear into his ass, literally and figuratively, when he starts this slow seduction thing. Before I knew what was happening, I find myself tied to this fucking chair, a plug in my ass and him over there grinning like the fucking cat who ate the damn canary.

I'm gonna kill him. No, correction, I'm gonna fuck him to death....just....as...soon....as...I ...get....FREE! God dammit, Sam! Who the fuck taught you to tie a knot!? Oh, right...[cocky grin] Me.

So, now he's gyrating his hips as he makes his way toward me, and I just look at him, raising an eyebrow, like I'm unimpressed. But, really I'm thinkin' about those hips moving like that under me, on top of me, hell at this point I don't really give a fuck who tops. 

He's pulling off his tee as he makes his way over and my eyes are taking in the sight of that chest, the golden skin, the muscles that ripple as he moves. If I've never mentioned it before, Sam can't dance to save his life. Thank God we've never come across a situation where he needed to. But, you know what?

The way he looks, the way he's moving, gyrating his hips around, and pretty damn much air fucking, it doesn't really matter that he can't dance worth a shit, it's still making me hard as hell. Course, the plug in my ass, rubbing against that sweet bundle of nerves every time I struggle here...well, that isn't helping maters much, or maybe it is...depending on how you wanna look at it.

He's standing right in front of me now and suddenly he raises a leg, plants his foot right between my stretched open thighs and my head, my attention automatically goes to that foot. 

His shoes are off already, thank god, or I think I would have just had a fucking heart attack, seeings as I am naked as the day I was born and he's tossin' those big ass feet around my crotch.

Slowly, I look up at him, to find him grinning at me, just before he leans down and his lips brush mine for just a brief, way too brief moment.

Little fucker.

He pulls his foot away and his hands go to the button and fly of his jeans and my eyes follow the movement, I can't help myself. I want to stay mad at him, keep glaring, but I find myself licking my lips, panting, as I wait for the fucker to show me the goods.

I'm still working at getting free, don't you worry, there is no way in hell I plan on letting Francis here win this. No, no way. He'll get his alright.

As a matter of fact, seems that the little shit forgot that I started carrying small sharp pieces of metal under my watch band after the last little catastrophe we got into. Just for such emergencies like this one, so I am slowly and carefully working through the ropes, only got... one left to make my way thru and my wrists are free.

He's got his jeans and boxers off now and he's standing there, stroking himself in front of me, teasing me. And the noises comin' outta him as he does it are makin' my cock twitch.

He stops, for a second and comes toward me, just as...I...am..through...the rope!

HA! Sucker!

He sits down on my lap, facing me, still stroking himself, and leans in, pressing his lips to mine and I let him, cause I have a plan. Oh yeah, Dean Winchester actually has a plan. Bite me.

He's kissing me, our tongues all tangled in a war, and that's when I make my move. Bringing my arms around him, I wrap one around his waist, the other, I drop lower, shoving a finger unceremoniously up his ass. He cries out into my mouth, cause I'm not letting him break the kiss, but my eyes open to find his wide open with shock as he looks at me.

I smirk against his mouth then, finally letting his tongue, that I had held captive go free, so he can pull it back into his mouth. "Untie me from the chair, Sam." I tell him, my voice is husky with my arousal, even to my own ears.

I watch the look of shock on his face melt away into a cocky grin as he reaches around me, wraps his arms tightly around my body and lifts up, lifting me slightly off the chair too, before he lets us both come cashing back down. 

The plug in my ass thrusting up inside me, hitting that sweet spot so hard, so right, that it forces the air from my lungs and for a moment, I'm too stunned to do anything but let out a groan, my lips parted as I look at him. But then, I narrow my eyes at him.

You wanna play little bro? We'll play.

I take my finger I've got shoved up his ass and push it in as far as I can, pull it back and add a second, doing the same. He pants out his breaths, bites that fucking sinful bottom lip as he looks at me and I quirk a brow at him.

"I always win, Sam." I tell him softly.

His hands move up my back slowly, up to the ropes around my biceps. I'm watching him closely as he does it, drawing my fingers back slowly. I can feel his fingers fumbling with the rope, trying to untie it and I smirk at him as an idea strikes me to just be plain evil. So, I start finger fucking his ass as hard and fast as I can. His head falls back and he's panting and groaning, telling me, "Dean, Dean, I can't untie....if you...Dean..."

But, I'm having way too much fun now, and I could give a rats ass about the fucking rope anymore.  
So, now it's my turn to grin like the cat who just swallowed the fucking canary as I lean in and start kissing and nipping his neck and throat. 

Fuck, they could write a damn sonnet about Sam's throat alone. The little fucker.

As I'm kissing and licking his flesh, I murmur against his skin, "Untie it Sam, or I'll stop." I stifle a chuckle as he suddenly stills in my arms, not a sound coming out of him as I know he's trying to decide if that's a good thing or a bad thing. Not that he wants me to stop, but the kid obviously had plans, so my impromptu finger fucking was probably not on his agenda.

I've got a hand on his back and the one with my fingers inside him, still moving them, though now I'm scissoring them and driving them up as far as I can.

He's mewing. Fucking mewing at me. "Sam..." I grind out between clenched teeth, as I bite into his neck.

I can feel his hands back at the rope and slowly, but surely, it slides away from me.

HA! Success!

Moving as quick as I can with fucking Sasquatch in my arms, I pick him up and rise up out of the chair. His legs wrap around my hips as I take the three steps to the bed and collapse with him onto it.

I got his ass just on the edge of the bed, his legs slide from around me as I lean over him, my fingers still in his ass.  
"Now who's fuckin' who, Sammy?" I ask him, my lips inches from his.

He moans in response, and I can't help the self satisfied grin that spreads across my lips as I take his cock in my free hand and start to stroke him in time with my thrusting fingers.

I can feel his hands reaching behind my, for my ass, and I know very well what he's trying to do. Reach that plug and get me to where I don't even know my own fucking name. Yeah, only Sam can do that to me. But, knowing it, I pull back, sliding my fingers out of him at the same time, leaving him barren and empty, only my hand on his cock remains, but I've stopped moving it as I look down at him, eyebrow raised.

"You think I'm that easy, Sammy?" I ask him softly, shaking my head.  
I watch him as he smiles slightly, all dimples and innocence looking up at me, he's looks like a fucking Angel, if it weren't for his rock hard cock in my hand.

I shake my head at him, as I take hold of his waist and push him back on the bed, so his back and thighs are on the bed, but his head is hanging off the side, giving me ample view of that beautiful neck of his.

I crawl up onto him, straddling his thighs and lean down over him, "You have no idea just how fucked you are little brother." I whisper as I grab his wrists, one in each hand and step back off the bed, pinning his arms down beside him on the bed, I lean down and take his cock into my mouth, deep throating him.

I hear him moan softly and as I glance up at him, his cock still in my mouth, I see him pull his head up to look down at me.

The plug in my ass is distracting as hell, and I decide at this point, I've been a good boy long enough, I've played Sam's little game and now, it's my turn to play. So, as I pull my head back, letting his cock fall from my lips, I grin up at him.

"I realize that you think you can dance, Sam," I tell him as I shake my head, "But I think you need lessons." I say as I bring one of his wrists over to my hand, pulling them both to the center of his body then reach across him to the nightstand where there happens (and thank God he was in too big of a hurry to put it away) to be extra rope he hadn't used on me. "And now," I begin to tell him as I am tying his wrists together, "I am going to give you those lessons." My sentence finishes at the same time as I finish binding his wrists together. I take one step back then and pull the plug outta my ass with a groan, tossing it away. I look back at him with my most stern look, "And for that, little bro, you will pay."

He's watching me from under his lashes, his eyes half closed, as his hands, wrists joined, start to stroke his cock and I shake my head at him and step back up to him, pulling his hands away from himself. "Oh no, Sammy, that's mine." I tell him, my voice soft, husky, just the way I know he likes it.

He groans, long and loud as his head rolls to the side, cause he knows, he knows what I mean when I say that he's mine, when I claim parts of him as mine that even he isn't allowed to touch. It means I'm gonna take my time and little Sammy here is gonna get a lesson. It means that big brother is gonna get a hellova lot more than some extra fucking cookie. It means I'm gonna have Francis here screaming before the nights over. And it means that little brother here, [smug smile] will learn what it actually means to dance for Dean Winchester.


End file.
